There exist numerous hitch mounts for trailer accessories to carry supplies and equipment, such as, bicycles and other cargo carriers for transportation of such items on, or on the rear of, a vehicle, trailer or chassis. As used herein, a vehicle is a thing used for transporting people or goods and can be a car, a truck, a trailer, a trailer frame or chassis. Conventional carriers have mounts that are generally dedicated to a particular item, such as, for example, a bicycle or cargo carrier. Hitch-mounted carriers are popular for use on SUVs and other vehicles that have hitch or tow attachments. A bracket or hitch mounted tube on which such conventional carrier systems are permanently or semi-permanently mounted typically include securing mechanisms corresponding to a particular piece of equipment, case, or article, and lack adaptability to other types of surfaces or cargo.
That is, dedicated carriers have distinct mounting mechanisms and carrier frames adapted for fastening and transporting particular equipment, gear or other cargo type. For example, bicycles, jet or snow skis, snowboards, as well as, surfboards and wakeboards require dedicated mounting mechanisms having distinct receiver tubes and brackets.
In addition, conventional carrier systems typically are limited to mounting systems for a single hitch receiver, and use thereof are preempted when a trailer or other accessory is mounted on the hitch. Moreover, such prior art systems typically are rigidly aligned to accommodate specific equipment or cargo configurations and therefore are limited to a dedicated, single use.
With regard to bicycle carriers, even different cycle species, such as unicycles, road bicycles, mountain bicycles with different frame configurations or children's bicycles, each may require distinct carriers. For example, conventional hitch mounted carriers typically have welded crossbars with horizontally extending arms positioned to accommodate the frames and handle bars of standard bicycle sizes. Such bicycle carrier frames typically are not adaptable to different bicycle frame designs, alternative bicycle styles, such as full suspension mountain bikes, or even children's bicycles. Also, they are not able to be reconfigured or altered in any way to carry alternative cargo or equipment. In addition, conventional carriers are often heavy and awkward to align and mount onto the vehicle.
For example, hitch mounted carriers typically have a square bar or tube that is fitted to slide into a receiver mounted on the vehicle. A pin engages the bar or tube in the receiver to secure the carrier to the vehicle and a mounting bar is permanently mounted onto the tube with horizontally extending arms onto which a bicycle is secured. These prior art carriers are heavy, and awkward to align and mount onto the vehicle.
Also, the receivers and mounting mechanisms of conventional cargo carriers typically are not adaptable to alternative carrier configurations and applications. Different mounting mechanisms and hardware are required for different carriers and to fasten varying cargo types. A further disadvantage of such dedicated systems is their incapacity to accommodate bulky configurations in the limited space behind a vehicle when a trailer is hitched to a vehicle.
Another problem with hitch mounted carriers is that they have to use the vehicle hitch receiver making it unavailable for any other use or application. Since conventional hitch mounted carriers are mounted to the hitch receiver the vehicle hitch may not be used for another use. In other words, once the receiver is used for the first application, say for example, pulling a trailer, then it is unusable for other uses. Often it is necessary to use the hitch receiver for other purposes, such as towing a trailer. In that event, such a conventional hitch-mounted carrier cannot be mounted. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/697,294 addresses such and other problems relating to hitch-mounted carriers by providing a system with adjustment mechanisms for mounting a bicycle carrier on a shank above a hitch receiver whereby a trailer or other accessory may be connected to the hitch receiver. It further enables cargo to be mounted above and clear of the heat emanating from the exhaust tailpipe of a vehicle to which a cargo carrier is attached.
However, in view of the increasing demand for a burgeoning array of recreational equipment, as well as, other equipment, as well as, tools, supplies and other cargo consumers wish to transport to their travel destination, a need nonetheless persists for yet an additional mounting mechanisms and systems for expanded cargo demands. There is a need for an adaptive mounting, fastening and cargo carrier system to utilize the available space behind and above a vehicle when a trailer is hitched to a vehicle. Specifically, with respect to the present invention claim set there is a need for a cargo carrier system that is useable on a vehicle chassis such as a trailer chassis and more specifically on a trailer chassis tongue, and further with a trailer jack and that can provide additional storage space above the trailer jack and in front of the trailer.
Many drawbacks in the current art of cargo management result from such lack of adaptability, versatility and portability, including limited or singular application cargo mounting mechanisms including receivers, brackets and fasteners. As detailed herein, differing mounting mechanisms, such as receivers and brackets of equipment and carrier cases have in the past required separate and distinct carrier systems. Moreover, these mounting devices are limited to specifically corresponding surfaces, hitch or other receiver tubes, and they typically lack a bumper mount option. Such conventional carrier mounts lack adaptability and portability. Due to such and other drawbacks, conventional carriers require multiple and distinct mounts and brackets and have limited or single application uses where they are suited to single surfaces, rails or bars, depending on the size and shape of the equipment or other cargo.
In sum, there exists nothing in the prior art that provides a versatile, adaptable, readily adjustable cargo carrier adaptable for mounting on vehicles while a trailer hitch is in use for another mechanism and adaptable for mounting equipment or other cargo in a manner optimizing the use of space above or about a trailer hitched to a vehicle. There is also a lack of mounting mechanisms adaptable to various types, sizes and shapes of cargo, such as, for example, recreational or cargo between locations. There is also nothing in the prior art that provides a versatile, adaptable, readily adjustable carrier adaptable for mounting on a vehicle, such as a trailer chassis or any other chassis that utilizes a jack, that optimizes the space above, around or about the trailer jack. Typically, the space above and around the jack is empty and is not utilized or used. This is typically true because the jack itself utilizes this space alone. Because the space is occupied by the jack there has previously been no way to utilize the space above and behind the jack. Thus, there persists a need for a cargo carrier mounting system that overcomes such and other limitations, problems and drawbacks.